


Baking, Interrupted

by icandrawamoth



Series: RP-inspired [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Puppies, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Cosette are baking cupcakes for a Les Amis bakesale when they're interrupted by a scratch at the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lark-rather-than-dove on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lark-rather-than-dove+on+Tumblr).



> For a prompt to write a drabble with our muses based on a picture, and my Cosette chose one of a puppy sitting on a porch

The idea for the Amis to raise money via bake sale had been Cosette’s. Enjolras had raised an eyebrow, of course, but Combeferre had thought it a good idea. After all, how many other sources of income did their group have?

The sale was tomorrow, and everyone in the group was supposed to bring something. Which was why Combeferre now found himself in Cosette’s kitchen, the counters and themselves virtually covered in flower, sugar, and other ingredients, but a perfect batch of her famous cupcakes just having been put in the oven.

Combeferre grinned at her. “Is having this much of a mess a necessary part of the process?”

Her returning smile was just as bright. “You asked for my secret recipe,” she said sweetly, “so you have to follow every single step.”

The two dissolved into laughter, and as they began to quiet, that was when they heard it, a soft scratching at the door.

“What was that?” Combeferre approached the door, Cosette following curiously, and looked out the peephole. The dark porch appeared empty. He frowned thoughtfully as the sound came again, from just the other side of the door. Stepping back, he cracked it open to take a look – giving a little laugh when he saw the source of the noise and pulling it all the way open.

“A puppy!” Cosette cried. The tiny creature, covered in brown and white fur, sat just on the other side of the door, looking up at the two of them, head cocked. “Aww, c’mere, little one.” Cosette dropped to her knees, and the dog immediately scampered over to be scooped up and cuddled and cooed at.

Combeferre looked outside, but there was no one around. He went back in and closed the door and lowered himself beside his friend.

“Where did you come from, hmm?” she was murmuring to the puppy as she scratched behind its ears.

“Could have gotten away from his owner,” Combeferre mused, reaching out to give it a pat, smiling despite himself when the little thing licked his hand. “But I didn’t see anyone out there.”

“He’s not wearing a collar,” she pointed out, petting his neck with one finger. “Maybe he’s a stray. Or maybe someone abandoned him.” Her voiced dipped into babytalk again. “But who wouldn’t want this little sweetheart?” The puppy let out a little yip and started to lick at a spot of batter on her apron, causing her to giggle. “I certainly would.”

“You can’t just keep him,” Combeferre said. “He looks too clean and well cared for to be a stray. Someone could be looking for him.”

“We can look around town and see if there are any missing dog flyers up, or put up our own,” she said reasonably. She stood, still cradling the puppy in her arms. “For now, I can keep him.”

“No,” Combeferre insisted. “We should bring him to the shelter.”

“There’s no one there at this time of night.”

“They have a kennel where you can leave animals after hours.”

Cosette gave him a horrified look. “What, leave this little angel alone there in the dark? What if some bad person comes and takes him? What if there’s already another dog in there and it’s mean to him?”

Combeferre pressed a hand to his face. “You have an answer for everything.”

She grinned. “Combeferre, have you ever been able to win an argument with me? Especially when it involved small, cute animals?”

“You are insufferable,” Combeferre sighed, but he was laughing. “So you keep him overnight and bring him in in the morning. They’ll make sure he’s healthy, and keep him for a little while, and if no one comes for him, they’ll probably give you first dibs on adopting him, if you really want him.”

“I really think I do.” Cosette had turned the puppy onto his back and was tickling his stomach as he yipped and barked playfully at her. “How about we find you something to eat, hmm?”

Shaking his head amusedly, Combeferre followed them back into the kitchen, saying, “You’re not going to let your new friend distract you from helping clean up, right?”


End file.
